


Drivers Parade

by f1championship



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Race, friends - Freeform, race weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/pseuds/f1championship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's race day at the Hungaroring...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drivers Parade

Inspired by [this](http://activatedrs.tumblr.com/post/147889210843/aww-bless-dany-f1) photo 

 

It was race day, which meant a lot of work with the media before and after the race. But first, he had to join all the drivers so that they could greet the fans. Jo was getting on a truck for the drivers’ parade, he was waiting for Marcus and Kevin, but they didn’t see Marcus, so he and Kevin got on the truck together.

Once they found a quiet place on the truck, as far away from all the interviewers, Jo saw that Marcus was having fun talking to Kimi. He knew that Marcus was a big fan of Kimi’s, he had been for years and now he was finally racing in Formula One with him.

Jo was talking to Kevin, nothing more than how they felt in the car and their hopes for the race, when they held their breath. The interviewer was walking toward them, but luckily, they went to talk to Daniel.

Jo was looking around at the other drivers when he saw that Dany was completely alone, at the far end of the truck from where all the other drivers were. He took the opportunity while Kevin was talking to Pascal to join Dany.

At first, he only waved to the fans at the trackside. But then he moved closer to Dany, trying to make eye contact. He couldn’t think of what to say that didn’t revolve around Dany’s demotion, and after a few minutes he knew that he had to say something.

“So, excited for the race?” Jo asked, trying to make it sound as casual as possible, but he could feel the tension in the air.

“Like always. Hoping to finish the race, and maybe in the points. You?” Dany asked, he clearly enjoyed talking to someone whose first question wasn’t, ‘how are you?’

“Same. It won’t be easy to get into the points, but I will do everything I can.” Jo smiled, and he saw a little flicker of a smile cross Dany’s face. “Have you got plans for the summer break?”

“I’m going to spend some time with my family, and Pyry, we will catch the last season of _The Walking Dead_ and then we will not stop training. Doesn’t sound like the most interesting of holidays, does it?” Dany laughed and Jo could hear how strained it was, how much he was putting on an act and trying to convince everyone that he was coping with everything.

“Well, mine will be quite similar, although I’ve never watched _The Walking Dead_.”

“What? You definitely should!” said Dany, with a cheeky smile on his face and it almost sounded like an order.

The truck pulled up on the start finish straight, the drivers’ parade was over now, and Jo wished Dany good luck for the race, before they wandered back to their garages to prepare for the race.

After the race, Jo and Dany both had to speak to the media as usual, but neither of them looked particularly pleased. Jo was gutted to have missed out on his first points because of his spin, and Dany was disappointed to have such a bad race while Carlos was running comfortably in the top ten.

Once he finished performing for the media, Jo headed back to his garage. His dad and Will were waiting for him, and they congratulated him on his race, trying to comfort him a little.

Jo left them after that, and he wandered back to his little room in the paddock so that he could get changed. He was in the shower when he heard a knock on the door. He thought that it was probably Will or his dad checking if he was okay, so he didn’t bother getting dressed, he just wrapped the towel around his waist.

The last person he was expecting to see in front of the door was Dany.

“What are you doing here?” Jo asked, blushing as he gripped at his towel.

“Oh sorry, I can come back later if you want,” Dany said, turning to leave, but Jo reached out to stop him.

“No stay. Make yourself comfy. I’ll be back in a minute, with clothes on.” Jo laughed as Dany slunk into the room.

When Jo returned, Dany was laying on Jo’s bed. Jo was wearing a white shirt with a yellow short, he had only packed Renault coloured clothes for the weekend, but his chest wasn’t totally dry, and the white shirt revealed his hairy chest.

“So? How was your race?” Dany asked.

“Missed opportunity.”

“Why?”

“It was the best race of my career, well it would have been if I hadn’t spun at the end of the race. I was running in tenth place, after I did all my pit stops, and I was faster than the drivers behind me. I could have scored my first point in Formula One but no, I finished twelfth, out of the points. I know I should be happy for the pace we had, but it’s just so frustrating,” said Jo, “How was your race?”

“Awful, from the beginning to the end. I was twentieth after the first lap, and on this track a bad start usually means a bad race, and that’s what I had,” Dany said, and Jo made a little comforting sound, before leaning to hug him.

He wasn’t the hugging type, but with Dany, it felt natural, and Dany clearly enjoyed it, as he hugged Jo tighter. But they were interrupted by Will, who forgot to knock on the door.

“We’re going to the restaurant, don’t forget Jo.” Will looked at Dany with a smile on his face, and Jo blushed. “Dany, do you want to join us?”

“Sure, it sounds good,” Dany said, leaving them so that he could go get changed, “I’ll see you later.”

“Since when are you hugging your rivals?” Will asked, after Dany had left them.

“Just because we’re rivals on track, doesn’t mean we can’t be friends off track.”

They went to a fancy restaurant, and Jo was underdressed,wearing a yellow shorts while all the other diners were wearing suits and evening dresses. The dinner was nice, and they had a lot of laughs, both Jo and Dany were more relaxed now that the race weekend was over.

“So when is your flight?” Jo asked, while they were drinking their coffee.

“It was two hours ago,” Dany said, biting his lip as he glanced down at his hands.

“Why did you say yes to us while you had a plane to take?” Jo asked, and he felt his heart race a little, had Dany said yes just to be with him?

“Because I wanted to spend time with you,” Dany said, he was blushing and it wasn’t like him to be embarrassed about things.

The silence was awkward but luckily Jo’s dad spoke and broke the tension.

“You can join us, there’s room for one more, and we’re all going to Hockenheim,” said Jonathan, and Dany nodded, he was happy to not have to book another ticket.

Even though the flight wasn’t that long, Dany had all the seasons of _The Walking Dead_ on his iPad, and he used the time on the flight to make Jo watch it with him, as he cuddled in next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> of course nothing really happened, thank you to f1_rabbit to edit al my fics


End file.
